


Math, Candy, and Rubber

by SweetDevilMePlease



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Candy, Established Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, hints at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevilMePlease/pseuds/SweetDevilMePlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is struggling in school. Mr. Hemsworth has personally invited Tom to his house for tutoring. Adult! Chris and Teen! Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math, Candy, and Rubber

Tom slammed his pencil down on his desk with a frustrated cry, startling his Advanced Algebra teacher. Chris looked up from the Active Board with a concerned expression.

"Tom, are you alright?" he asked, putting the pen in its holder and moving gracefully to the back of the room where the teenager sat, distraught. 

Tom shook his head furiously, his dark curls bouncing. "I don't understand this shit! If x minus h is supposed to be zero with the absolute value, why the fuck is the vertex negative one, zero?!"

Chris tried to console Tom. He got down on his knee beside his desk. Even on one knee, he was still taller the the sitting Tom. He picked up his pencil to write a little note on his paper.  _Are you honestly confused or is this another one of your attention fits?_

"Yes! What you're telling me is x and h have to equal zero, but you got negative one as the domain!  _How_!?"

Chris leaned down to whisper lowly in Tom's ear. "Text your mother and ask if you can come home with me. I'll explain everything to you then, but I have to move on with the lesson."

Tom gave another, softer, frustrated cry. Chris sighed softly. Tom was one of his...needy students. There were those who had the bladder of a ninety-two year old and needed to pee every ten minutes, there were the ones who had the runny nose from hell and constantly needed to step out to blow their nose. And there was Tom. Tom was needy for Chris' attention. He was an honer student. All ten of his classes were advanced placement, except for this class. It was a needed math to pass on to the next grade. He was always asking for help on stuff he already knew how to do. But today seemed different. That was a look of pure frustration. Chris watched Tom pull out his phone, text, and put it down on his desk. The blonde continued on with the lesson, keeping an eye on the honer student. The further along he went into the lesson, the redder Tom's face grew with frustration. Eventually he slammed his binder closed and packed up. He got up and sat at the teacher desk and pulled out Chris' laptop.

"Hiddlston, what are you doing?"

"Fuck it, I quite. I don't understand it. I'm bloody done with it." Tom growled, leaning back in the chair and propping his feet up on the desk. He took out his headphones and plugged them into the laptop, glaring angrily at the screen.

Chris rolled his shoulders, listening to the angry clicking of the mouse before continuing on once again. When the bell rang everyone began to pack up to leave. One by one, student's left the classroom. Tom was the last to leave because of having to shut down the computer and put it away where he'd gotten it from. He slung his bookbag over his shoulder and picked up his water bottle. He was about to leave as well, but Chris stopped him. 

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, it wasn't an attention fit. I truly and honestly do not understand the concept."

"Tom, you're taking college math and you're telling me that you can't comprehend this?"

"Chri--" A couple of students tricked into the classroom, catching Tom's attention. "Mr. Hemsworth. I don't. I really don't." He gave another sigh. "Write me a pass because I'm gonna be late to my next class. "And my mom said it's whatever. Around eight."

Chris rolled his eyes, nodded, and picked up a hot pink sharpie off the small desk the desktop sat on. He pushed up Tom's sleeve writing what seemed to be in messy, but legible handwriting  _'Pass To Class-- Chris HWorth'_ Chris then picked up a black sharpie and pushed up Tom's other sleeve and wrote in his special occasion handwriting, which was quite girly, ' _I love you Tom'_ with a heart beside it.

Tom snorted and pushed his sleeves down. He gave his Advanced Algebra teacher softy eyes that said ' _I love you too'_ He left the classroom quietly, just as the late bell rang. A few students were late, and Chris sent them off to get a late pass. He watched Tom fill up his water bottle through the open door before continuing on down the hall. That boy was a trip, but Chris honestly did love him.

* * *

 

Tom tapped lightly on the door, the sound echoing through the near empty hallway. Most of the students had made their way to the cafeteria to wait for their buses. A few lingered in the hallways at their lockers, exchanging books. He opened the door after hearing a grunt. Chris had replaced his Sperry's with his riding boots. He was still packing his needed belongings in his backpack. Tom didn't realize that Chris had drove his motorcycle to school today. Tom sat his backpack on a desk and sat down awkwardly. Chris threw his riding jacket at Tom.

Tom loved the jacket. It smelled just like Chris with a slight leather smell. It was several sizes too big, but he put it on. On the back, it had Hemsworth, and the teenager felt special. The older man never let anyone wear his riding jacket. Ever. Chris threw his backpack on and opened a cabinet door, taking out two helmets. Chris kept the one with his last name on it and handed Tom a solid black helmet that had green splatter paint on it. This one was Tom's. The teenager picked it out himself. 

"Come on."

* * *

 

Tom stared dumbfounded at the sheet of paper in front of him. Chris tried several different ways to explain it to the poor teenager, but he just wasn't picking up on it. Eventually (about two hours later) he got up and went to the kitchen. He brought back a large bowel of candy. He picked up a Kit Kat. He knew the teenager well. Sometimes it took a little bit of candy to help him understand things.

"King sized Kit-Kat. You'll get it if you get five of these problems right." He sat the bar of candy down.

"But I don't understand!" Tom growled frustratedly.

The blonde shushed Tom with a gentle kiss. "Listen to me. X is the opposite of h. If h is one, then x equals negative one. You see? This negative one cancels out the positive one. negative one plus one is zero. Your domain is whatever x is. If x plus or minus h does not equal zero. You're doing something wrong." Chris pushed a sheet of notebook paper towards Tom. "Try it now."

The brunette sighed and picked up his pencil. He stared at the notes he'd taken versus the one's Chris just wrote for him. He compared them before he set off to work. He followed everything he was just told, setting his pencil down when he was done. "Is this right?" he asked hopefully as he handed the other his paper. A quick glance over and he was told he was correct. He grinned happily. "Shit, that was easier than I thought."

"Mhmm. I don't understand why I had to bribe you with candy to get you to understand this." He pushed the bar towards Tom. 

Chris took the notebook paper and scribbled down ten more problem. "Now do these."

Tom set to work, crunching on the Kit Kat happily. After he was done, he looked over his work. He realized his few mistakes and he looked up at his teacher. "Got a rubber?"

Chris smirked and reached into his pocket. He was always prepared for that question. He pulled out a condom and then an eraser. "Child, you're in America. An eraser or a rubber?"

"Just give me the damn eraser!" He snatched the said object away. 

Chris rolled his eyes, setting the condom on the coffee table. "I think you get the idea of how this works." He pushed over a few more Kit Kats. "You've earned them."

"Have I earned something else, Mr. Hemsworth?" Tom purred seductively, nibbling on his kit kat happily. 

The elder leaned in, licking some chocolate from around Tom's mouth. He chuckled and picked up and regular sized Kit Kat. The pout Tom gave was just too cute.  He licked his fingers, Tom doing the same. Tom picked up the condom, Chris snatching it away quickly.

"I know what you're thinking, but the answer is no. It has been no for two months, and the answer will stay no until you're older."

Tom gave his attention seeking whine, Chris easily waving it off. Tom moved around to the other side of the coffee table, sitting in the older man's lap. He didn't understand why Chris wouldn't just fuck him. He knew he wanted to. He's told him several times. The teenager moved to his knees so he was just shy over his head. He leaned his forehead against the blonde's, and he widened his green eyes in a pleading form. Chris' blue eyes widened from the intense innocent look. The boy was so close that he could smell the Old Spice he used, could feel the warmness of his breath and skin. It was all wrong. Chris was risking he job, his entire life just being so close to Tom like this. 

Chris' voice cracked a bit as he stammered, "No. I-I can't. Tom, you're fourteen. I'm thirty-four. This is illegal. I could face some serious punishment by law." A gentle hand reached up to comb through soft brown curls.

"But-but it's willing..."

"You're under age. According to the law, even though it is consensual, it's rape."

A last but died off Tom's lips as his words finally sank in. Maybe they should break it off. The disappointed look in Tom's eyes made Chris question his shame and his better judgement. He bit his lip lightly. The small boy was about to climb out of his lap, but the older man held him tight against his muscular chest. He grabbed his chin, lifting his head, and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Thomas William Hiddleston, you are just so damn hard to resist," Chris mumbled against his lips. He tilted Tom's head back, kissing down his exposed throat. "Tom, I love you, and I'm going to make love to you tonight."

* * *

 

Tom lay still, sleeping soundly curled up against Chris. Tom had wiggled his way underneath the comforter on the bed while Chris stayed on top grading papers. Until he needed to write, his hand combed through damp, curly hair. He'd gotten in contact with his mother and told her it was fine for Tom to stay the night on the couch. Eventually, he'd put the papers up, cut off the lamp, and he crawled into bed as well. The teen wormed his way closer and underneath his arm, nuzzling his chest. His kissed the top of Tom's head before closing his eyes.

"I need to struggle in math more often," mumbled a tired Tom as he stirred.

Chris sighed softly. "Good night, Tom."

"Night, Chris."

"I love you, Tom. Now go back to sleep."

A tired giggled escaped from Tom, worming closer to the man. Soon he was back asleep, and Chris followed soon after, holding Tom protectively and possessively against his body.


End file.
